


To the Lakes We Go

by troisi



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisi/pseuds/troisi
Summary: A HEA Regency what if:  Lizzy and the Gardiners visit the Lake District instead of Derbyshire.   Darcy pursues Elizabeth north with Caroline in close pursuit.  FYI:  Bingley doesn't die.





	1. To the Lakes We Go

**Author's Note:**

> The story is complete and will be fully posted twice weekly (or faster!)

To the Lakes We Go

This Regency P&P PG HEA D&E tale examines what might have happened if the Gardiners and Elizabeth travelled to the Lake District and Darcy plotted to see them there.

Prologue: Revelation

Elizabeth contemplated the letter she held tightly in her hand. Much could be explained by its contents and she needed to give it her full concentration. Yet, settling herself on the trunk of a fallen tree, the wind lightly brushing at her face, she first adjusted her bonnet to keep the southern England sun out of her eyes, as once she started, there could be no interruptions. Reading, the news hidden within, indeed, was all astonishing. Small exclamations and short gasps of breath would have been heard if anyone had been within earshot but Elizabeth had gone for a walk to read her note, thus gaining the advantage of solitude.

After several minutes, and a second reading of the letter to make sure all was correctly understood, Elizabeth arose with a large smile on her face. You see, she and her aunt and uncle were going to the Lake District after all.

 

Chapter 1: Longbourn

After the insulting marriage proposal from her cousin, a very distant cousin, Elizabeth was searching for an escape. The cousin, a Mr. Collins, who could only be described as boorish, self-important and to put it kindly, toad-like; was to inherit Longbourn, Elizabeth’s home. That he had offered marriage after being introduced to Lizzy only 10 days earlier and then refused to believe that she rejected the offer, had lowered Lizzy’s already pitiful opinion of him. Her mother though was in hysterics. Mrs. Bennet was convinced that when Mr. Bennet died, it was the hedgerows for her and her girls as she had borne five daughters and no sons. With such a destiny, any gentleman was a perfect suitor given an entail on Longbourn, especially for her least favourite daughter. And now Lizzie had yet again muddled everything. All that could be heard from Mrs. Bennet, and everyone in the house did hear given the volume of her declarations, was that Lizzie was going to be the death of her.

While Lizzie’s trip north with her admirable Aunt and Uncle Gardiner had originally been scheduled for a six-week period, allowing the travels to cover the Lake District, it had been cut back to four weeks given issues with her uncle’s business. Elizabeth had not a constitution that allowed her to be melancholy for long, but she had for the past fortnight been somewhat out-of-sorts as she had always desired to visit the Lake District. And yet, a journey of such length was not one that a family of her father’s consequence could afford. She had therefore accepted the disappointment knowing that it took significant time and cost to travel so far. Now, to be pleasantly told that they could again visit this magnificent area, only made her that much happier.

As she recounted the vistas and mansions they would visit - Dove Dale, Matlock, Blenheim, the Lake - she did have one twinge of a regret. With the change in plans, their journey would no longer allow their aunt time to visit her native village of Lambton. Both she and her aunt had looked forward to visiting the town, though for different reasons. Her aunt desired to visit with old friends while Lizzy, well Lizzy wanted to see Pemberley.

Pemberley, from all Lizzy had heard and read, was a magnificent estate. The house and landscape of the surrounding valley “coexisted in such harmony, such natural state, that God himself would have lived there if he habituated in an earthly home.” While descriptions like this would make any person desirous to visit, Lizzy had additional and more personal reasons she see the estate. For you see, Pemberley was owned by Mr. Darcy, a Mr. Darcy, who had recently visited Elizabeth’s home town of Meryton, and who had made quite an impression on everyone. Oh, not in a positive way as one would hope, but just the opposite. He had insulted Lizzy declaring that “She is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me.” He had cheated one of the local militia out of a church living. That she now knew that this military man was at best a sweet-talking liar who had calumniated Mr. Darcy played in Elizabeth’s mind.

This reminded her that she needed to talk with her father. For she had just seen her younger sisters with this rake in town earlier and the man, yes, she would use his name, a Mr. Wickham, had found time to approach her only to blather on about some additional complaint he had with Mr. Darcy. She had pointedly ignored the one man but could not get the other out of her mind.

While Lizzy was contemplating Pemberley, and pondering her feelings about its owner, the same Mr. Darcy was in fact at his stately manor mulling over what he should do with information he had received in the form of an express from his steward. The note from Landsome had been brief but contained exactly what he wished to know.

_Pemberley  
Mr. Darcy,_

_London delay averted given quiet discussion with cause of issue. Party traveling old North Road. Leaving Aug 17. Should arrive Windermere eight days hence. Staying at Hawk Inn, Wansford. I have not been able to determine anywhere else they will lodge._

_No change in Wickham. His behaviour looks to be all that is proper but he flirts and teases with anyone in a dress. His gaming debts continue to grow. Exact amounts to be provided in the next correspondence._

_Landsome  
Meryton ___

____

__

As Mr. Darcy stared at the letter, his mind drifted hither and yonder – a smile spreading as he imagined brown tresses and a pair of fine eyes, a frown when he examined his prideful behaviour. But what kept Mr Darcy’s attention riveted on the express was the question of how he would act given this disclosure.

 

Chapter 2: Pemberley

With his decision made, Darcy went to find his house guests. His good friend, a Mr. Bingley, a first generation gentleman whose money came from trade, Bingley’s oldest sister, Mrs. Louisa Hurst and her husband, and his older sister Miss Caroline Bingley were visiting. He had ignored them long enough this day and as host, he longed to talk with the former while minimizing his time with the latter. That he hoped to find his sister, Miss Darcy, was also a goal and one he hoped he might accomplish.

Louisa and Caroline were situated in the blue parlour.

“Louisa, is it not as I have told you? Pemberley is gorgeous but needs updating. I would be terribly ashamed if I were Mr. Darcy to not have the new ‘Kings’ style furniture used in each parlour. I also have heard that the Regal style is in vogue this year and thus would want to redo at least the blue room, and the dining room and, now that I think of it, the great hall. And you know I would update the colours of the whole estate as soon as possible. Now as to the outside ….”

“Caroline, of course I agree with your taste, the whole place just isn’t … “and here Louisa thought for a second before deciding, “… splashy enough. Yes, a good repainting could improve everything.” Louisa stated with a nod of her head. “But dear, none of this will happen unless you become Mistress of Pemberley. You will remember that Mr. Darcy’s attentions were significantly redirected when we were at Netherfield to Miss Eliz…”

“Oh, say not her name!” Caroline screamed, though it was probably closer to a screech. As it was that Mr. Darcy was about to enter the room, he was momentarily stunned by the outburst and while not one to listen at keyholes, he could not help hearing the following conversation from his position at the door.

“I hate that chit, that hoyden,” Caroline continued. “All that I planned, my ‘assentiment à la partie supérieure’ could be ruined given her arts and allurement. Mr. Darcy was a fool to be interested, nay, encouraged by such simplistic displays. You saw her petticoat did you not, six inches of mud and all from walking, Louise? Sophisticated people don’t walk, well, they don’t walk in fields! I will not let him fail to see that an accomplished lady like me is his better choice.”

Louisa, the married sister who had caught her husband in the traditional manner, could only ask “But how?”

Caroline was only too happy to answer, “I have not been forward enough. I simply will compromise him. Let me tell you more.”

Mr. Darcy stepped away from the door at this point, though if he had stayed to hear the rest of the conversation, he would have been a wiser man. Instead, he set his search on Bingley. It was difficult for him not to call out Miss Bingley given her description of his beloved but Caroline couldn’t lift a sword – it would be decidedly ungentlemanly of him to duel with her, though the thought of putting Caroline in her place did help lift his mood slightly. He found Bingley and Mr. Hurst in the billiards room.

Hurst was the first to speak. “Mr. Darcy, I didn’t know that Pemberley was haunted. You look like you’ve just seen a ghost. May I get you a glass of wine?”

“Yes, wine would be just the thing. I had a most unpleasant thought though it has now passed. But sir, I should be offering you refreshments. Allow me.” And with that Darcy lifted the brandy bottle and freshened each guest’s glass before filling one for himself.

“What’s the score?” Darcy enquired politely.

“32 to 47 but in fact, we have used the game only to fill time waiting for you. We had hoped to go shooting this afternoon and see the new firearms you have procured. I’m interested in the new rifle and handgun. And what is this about one of your servants being a marksman?” Bingley asked.

Darcy, pleased with a topic that relieved his mind of the Bingley sisters, launched into a discussion of his recent acquisitions. Being of a new Liverpool design, the guns were more powerful, smaller, and more comfortable to use. The discussion touched on all aspects of the topic so enjoyable to men. Both Bingley and Hurst were astonished to find that one of Darcy’s servants had a real proficiency in shooting and that Darcy, himself, had received tutelage to improve Darcy’s aim.

So it was not surprising when Darcy invited them out to shoot with “Sharpie Sam” that day and that the four men had a very jolly time. Bingley had already decided he needed to procure one of the Liverpool weapon and Hurst was contemplating the same. They only needed to know where in London to apply for the purchase and were getting the details from Darcy. Both had been coached by Sam on how best to use the instrument and had already improved their accuracy. They would continue the discussion later, for now they must return to the house to be ready for tea.

Using the situation to his advantage, Darcy asked Bingley if they could talk privately before joining the ladies. As their companion was looking forward to more brandy, having been without for over two hours, Hurst was all that is amiable and strolled toward the house while the two others took a side path that would approach the house from a different angle.

“And what may I do for you, Darcy”? Bingley asked.

“It is more what I can do for you.’ Darcy commented with a significant degree of seriousness. Now that it was time to confess all, Darcy was finding it hard to find the right words. Or perhaps, hard to justify what he must confess. This, dear reader, might explain why he bolloxed the whole encounter.

“Have you thought about going back to Netherfield?” Darcy asked.

Bingley, clearly taken back, stated “No. Given your excellent knowledge of the situation there, I see no reason.” While Bingley’s ‘no’ was decisive it was easy to perceive that the effort to say that word mentally cost him quite a bit. He could even now envision Miss Jane Bennet’s smile, her beautiful hair, and examples of her gentle nature.

Fortunately, Darcy recognized in Bingley’s eyes pining for Miss Bennet or he may have stopped there.

“Bingley, I fear my knowledge of the situation may not be correct. I have heard that Miss Bennet is quite shy and has been thoroughly unhappy since your departure from her last fall.”

Bingley stopped and stared at Darcy. “Could it be true?” he thought. But how would Darcy know? And why tell him now? Distinctly unsettled, he began to interrogate Darcy.

“Bingley, let me explain. Hold your questions for a moment. At Easter, I met with Miss Elizabeth Bennet, who was staying in Kent near my aunt’s estate, and she gave me insight into her older sister’s behaviour. It seems that Miss Bennet is all that is proper and correct and would never follow her mother’s lead into a loveless marriage.”

What Darcy failed to mention is that at Easter he had also proposed marriage to Elizabeth, only to be refused and soundly berated by Miss Elizabeth concerning his behaviour when he asked why. While he had been careful not to raise her expectations, his belief, based on every interaction with any daughter of the ton, was that he would be accepted post haste. That he had found the one female who would reject his suit most vehemently, was just his luck. And that Miss Elizabeth’s opinion was partially based on the assumption, which Darcy had confirmed, that he had removed Mr. Bingley from Miss Jane Bennet, only made the refusal more forceful – Elizabeth’s statement, ‘You would be the last man I would ever consider marrying.’, was one Darcy found he could not forget.

Darcy had examined Elizabeth’s sentiment, pondering the reason for her feeling almost continually for many months now. Many men would have run from the encounter, forgetting it as quickly as possible or even blaming the ignorance of the lady involved. But Darcy was not one to shy away from what was difficult. Over the following months he had come to realize that Miss Bennet was right. He was haughty. He was overly proud. And he treated anyone not his peer or higher (and even some of them) with disdain. That he now saw how he had displayed his countenance for all to see in Meryton made him ill. He was still known to bang his head on a wall when he thought of the first statement he had made, in a crowded dance hall no less, in regard to Miss Elizabeth, declaring, “She’s tolerable enough but not handsome enough to tempt me.”

As Darcy continued, “What I saw I now realize was a shy lady who did not have the pretentiousness of the ton to entrap you with over inflated feelings. I knew that I did not want you in a loveless marriage. I wanted you to have better.”

By now Bingley was getting angry, his silence causing Darcy’s hands to start sweating in a most ungentlemanly manner. But if Darcy thought the worst was over, he was incorrect.

Bingley, in a low guttural voice asked, “And when did this revelation occur?”

“Not 6 months back, in Kent, when visiting my aunt”, came the reply.

“And Miss Bennet has been unhappy for all this time, in fact, since we left Netherfield?”

“Miss Elizabeth reported so.” This caused Bingley to glare at Darcy. “But there is more. Miss Bennet visited London the early part of the year and called on your house there. Caroline met with her and returned the call, I shamefully must say, a month later thus terminating the acquaintance. We kept this information from you as we were concerned it would make you feel even worse.”

Darcy, hoping to salvage the situation, offered that he would like to make up for his faux pas by taking Bingley and his party to the Lakes to “get away”. They would have a great time. He had planned several activities for the ladies and the men in particular that were sure to be of great enjoyment.

At this, Bingley exploded. “And with friends like this I am so burdened. While my sister’s behaviour …, I am angry, though not the least bit surprised, but, that ..., with you …. I see all in a new light. How you have manipulated me! How you did what you thought was correct without any consideration that I should run my own life. Oh, I see it now. You have a toy, yes, a toy. That is all I am to you! And like the toy soldiers you played with while young, I am the adult version. Bingley, move here. Bingley, I’m taking you to the Lakes. It must be intoxicating to have such power and to wield it without concern for others. That you have decided to share this information now is remarkable! I wonder if there is an ulterior motive. You see, I love Jane Bennet, no, I will refer to her as in my thoughts, my Jane. She is all that is wonderful. While my Jane is ever so pleasant to look at, she is also kind and considerate and fully understands my essence … and I hers! I could be married to her by now if it was not for your foul interference!” And with that Bingley became light headed and stumbled, his eyes misty and his face displaying a small smile. But however quickly his feelings had softened given his thoughts of Jane, they hardened again with another look at Darcy.

“And now my angel is suffering. What must she think of me? To have abandoned her for so long. How do I right this wrong?”

Darcy was quick to interject “I am sure …” but more quickly Bingley straightened his spine, squared his shoulders and yelled “Shut up!” And then with more determination than Darcy had ever seen, “Yes, shut up, Mr. Darcy. I do not need nor desire any help from you. In fact, I need you not at all. I see now that I am simply not haute enough to meet your standards!” And with that he turned and purposefully strode toward the house ignoring any other comments from Darcy including a rather insightful one Darcy made to himself, “Obviously I have more work to do on my own improvement.”

Dinner that evening was a constrained affair. Bingley had not joined the others and must have taken the meal in his room. The five of them were seated in such a manner that Darcy could not ignore the simpering Miss Bingley. The inanity of the Bingley ladies’ conversation was insufferable. Mr. Hurst added nothing to the conversation except an occasional complement about the wine though whether it was to the quantity or the quality, Darcy was never sure.

Darcy, however, had news to share. “Ladies, Mr. Hurst, I have a surprise for you. While I know Pemberley is an attraction you find worthy of attending, I have a friend at the Lakes who has offered me use of his house, Lily White, while he is on tour and I propose that we take him up on it. The house is said to have a breath-taking view of Windermere Lake and the county there is most beautiful.”

Caroline was first to speak. “Mr. Darcy, this is all amazing and yet so agreeable. Of course we must accept.” Caroline’s thoughts were not so much on the beauty to be found in the Lake District but the opportunity of having Mr. Darcy away from his staff. They had been very attentive of late to her every move, as if they were monitoring her movements. The freedom at Lily White would lend her plots a greater chance of success.

Neither of the other two parties had much of an opinion though Mr. Hurst politely asked for the details regarding travel time and directions. It seems he had visited the area about five years ago and wondered if they might visit the same areas again. It was settled that they would leave in two days. But later in the evening, a note from Mr. Bingley’s valet was delivered to Mr. Darcy while the ladies were musically entertaining the men.

_Mr. Darcy,_

_I thank you for your hosp***tality but I find I have urgent business i* ***don. As such, I left for town earlier today and have as****my valet to let you know after he ha* *acked all of my bel**gings. He will have them removed to London on the morrow._

_Sincerel*,  
Mr. Charles Bingley_

 

The group’s reaction to Mr. Bingley’s declaration was varied. Mr. Hurst and his wife immediately said they would follow Bingley to London to see that all was well. Mr. Darcy knew he could not involve himself in Bingley’s pursuit as he would be most unwelcome. Georgiana send a silent question to her beloved brother asking how this could be since no expresses had arrived that day. And Caroline had a smirk on her face. She would hold Darcy to his engagement at Lily White and now; to be able to monopolize Darcy’s time, was enough to make her purr.


	2. The Journey North

Chapter 3: The Journey North

The next day the Hursts left, to travel southward to London to find Louisa’s brother. They seemed rather festive given the purpose of their trip but as they were leaving Caroline behind, the trip was greatly anticipated.

A day later, Miss Bingley and Darcy prepared to travel north to the Lakes. The coaches were packed at a reasonable time and the servants’ vehicle had left an hour earlier.

Darcy handed Miss Bingley into coach and followed only to find the interior otherwise empty.

“Miss Bingley, where is your maid?” Darcy asked as he started backing himself out of the coach.

“Ellen is in the servants’ coach. I thought there would be more room for us if I sent her ahead,” Caroline coquettishly stated as she patted the seat next to her. “This way, we can make the trip much more enjoyable. Why don’t you sit here next to me?”

A panic stricken Mr. Darcy replied, “Miss Bingley, I cannot. I hold your reputation too highly to allow any rumours to become associated with it. Let me find a substitute.” And before Caroline could complain, he had strode back into Pemberley to confer with his housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds. In a very short time, a young maid, Mary, was added to the coach and the travel commenced. Unbeknownst to Caroline, Mr. Darcy also had an additional horse tied to the coach. If it had not been expected to rain shortly, he would have been astride it already.

The first stop of the trip, for tea and to rest the horses, was the next of many trials. Miss Bingley, when being helped down, made sure to keep her hand on Darcy’s for longer than was necessary. The conversation deteriorated from there.

“Mr. Darcy, you are such the proper gentleman.”

“Mr. Darcy, will you not help me to the table? I seem to have a stone in my shoe.”

“Mr. Darcy, whatever you order will be fine with me. It is your company I find most appetizing.”

“Mr. Darcy, your conversation is so illuminating.”

During tea Caroline confessed herself extremely tired and that they would need to stay for the night after having travelled only three hours that day. It was only when Darcy suggested that he would thus ride ahead alone that Miss Bingley’s headache improved.

By the second stop, Darcy was doing all he could to ignore Miss Bingley. He was reading Phadrus by Plato only to be interrupted by Caroline. “Mr. Darcy, surely your eyes must be tired. Perhaps I could read for you from your book. I remember my Latin very well.” Darcy sensing that laughing would be impolite so made the mistake of showing a slight smile that Miss Bingley took as a sign of encouragement.

But the largest embarrassment occurred at the Raging Water Inn. Mr. Darcy had been shown much deference due to the owner having relatives in Derbyshire and Caroline was delirious when the man asked after her, referring to her as Darcy’s wife. The owner was all that was apologetic when corrected that it was the Lord D’Alancy of Derbyshire who had recently married but Caroline practically glowed with pleasure the rest of the evening.

The situation would have been improved if Darcy had let Georgiana participate in the journey but his shy sister had begged off the trip, blaming it on the need to practice her music when in fact, both knew, the required exposure to certain parties was the real reason.

(~)

In Meryton, the town was aflutter. Mrs. Pope, the housekeeper at Netherfield, had been seen entering the butchery. Mrs. Phillip, never one to lose an opportunity for amassing gossip, had had a sudden desire to see if Mr. Hack had any new cuts of beef and found herself in conversation with Mrs. Pope. Mrs. Phillip hit gold when Mrs. Pope revealed that the master of Netherfield, Mr. Bingley, was to take up residence within the fortnight.

It took one and only one hour for the news to reach Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet, not surprisingly, was ecstatic. Jane had not been made so beautiful for no reason at all and Mrs. Bennet was quite clear that Mr. Bingley, and his four thousand a year, was the reason. Mr. Bingley had previously accepted an invitation, yes, for three courses and Mrs. Bennet was even now thinking of what menu would make Mr. Bingley more likely to propose to her Jane.

A good piece of fish won’t hurt and a ragout of venison seasoned as her mother had taught her. Hill could be counted on to make the biscuit light and fresh and she could serve them with the blackberry jam put up last year. Yes, she would provide a good meal and then see that Mr. Bingley had a little time alone with Jane. All would work out for the best.

The visit by Mr. Bingley to Longbourn occurred within a day of his return to Netherfield. Luckily Miss Bennet was in the garden thus allowing Charles an opportunity to reintroduce himself out of earshot of her mother. The two quickly scurried through re-introductions and explanations to come to an easy understanding such that an hour later it was hard to tell that Bingley had ever left.

Jane’s emotion did not know where to alight that day. Being demur, she had of course welcomed Mr. Bingley back as a neighbour. Being kind, she had listened to Mr. Bingley explain why only now he had returned. Being human, she railed internally when she discovered Caroline’s role in their separation. As a student of human nature, she could not but recognize the look in Charles’ eye and steel in his voice as he explained that now he was his own man. In all, Jane clearly discovered that the man before her had improved and while she had been unhappy being neglected, she was now so much more pleased with what she saw.

When the couple walked into the Bennet’s house, it was Mr. Bennet who first recognized the change in his daughter’s behaviour and perhaps the excessive liberties that Mr. Bingley was taking holding Jane’s hand and helping her to her seat. But if Mr. Bennet was first, Mrs. Bennet was not far behind and immediately engaged Mr. Bingley in conversation.

“You know, Mr. Bingley, you promised that you would come to dinner before you left. I promise three courses, sir. May we have you to our table tonight?”

“Mrs. Bennet”, Bingley replied though he did not take his eyes off Jane, “ I would be happy to accept for the morrow if that is possible but unfortunately, some dastardly person has already wreaked my schedule by inviting me to dine that day already and I see no way to get out of it.”

“That would work well, sir. Let me go talk with Hill to make arrangements. May I invite that …” and here the word ‘unpleasant’ came to mind but even Mrs. Bennet knew she should not insult a friend of Mr. Bingley, “… friend of yours also?

Mr. Bingley actually chuckled. Though half his mind was contemplating Jane’s ever so perfect smile, the other half still supplied the unstated adjective and he could not but agree with Mrs. Bennet’s phrasing. While he expected Darcy to have to show his head shortly to return Caroline, he didn’t know exactly when. “No, Mr. Darcy is not with me at the moment though I expect him in the bye and bye.”


	3. The Journey North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy travels North to find Lizzy.  
> Bingley travels to Longborne.

Chapter 3: The Journey North

The next day the Hursts left, to travel southward to London to find Louisa’s brother. They seemed rather festive given the purpose of their trip but as they were leaving Caroline behind, the trip was greatly anticipated.

A day later, Miss Bingley and Darcy prepared to travel north to the Lakes. The coaches were packed at a reasonable time and the servants’ vehicle had left an hour earlier.

Darcy handed Miss Bingley into coach and followed only to find the interior otherwise empty.

“Miss Bingley, where is your maid?” Darcy asked as he started backing himself out of the coach.

“Ellen is in the servants’ coach. I thought there would be more room for us if I sent her ahead,” Caroline coquettishly stated as she patted the seat next to her. “This way, we can make the trip much more enjoyable. Why don’t you sit here next to me?”

A panic stricken Mr. Darcy replied, “Miss Bingley, I cannot. I hold your reputation too highly to allow any rumours to become associated with it. Let me find a substitute.” And before Caroline could complain, he had strode back into Pemberley to confer with his housekeeper, Mrs. Reynolds. In a very short time, a young maid, Mary, was added to the coach and the travel commenced. Unbeknownst to Caroline, Mr. Darcy also had an additional horse tied to the coach. If it had not been expected to rain shortly, he would have been astride it already.

The first stop of the trip, for tea and to rest the horses, was the next of many trials. Miss Bingley, when being helped down, made sure to keep her hand on Darcy’s for longer than was necessary. The conversation deteriorated from there.

“Mr. Darcy, you are such the proper gentleman.”

“Mr. Darcy, will you not help me to the table? I seem to have a stone in my shoe.”

“Mr. Darcy, whatever you order will be fine with me. It is your company I find most appetizing.”

“Mr. Darcy, your conversation is so illuminating.”

During tea Caroline confessed herself extremely tired and that they would need to stay for the night after having travelled only three hours that day. It was only when Darcy suggested that he would thus ride ahead alone that Miss Bingley’s headache improved.

By the second stop, Darcy was doing all he could to ignore Miss Bingley. He was reading Phadrus by Plato only to be interrupted by Caroline. “Mr. Darcy, surely your eyes must be tired. Perhaps I could read for you from your book. I remember my Latin very well.” Darcy sensing that laughing would be impolite so made the mistake of showing a slight smile that Miss Bingley took as a sign of encouragement.

But the largest embarrassment occurred at the Raging Water Inn. Mr. Darcy had been shown much deference due to the owner having relatives in Derbyshire and Caroline was delirious when the man asked after her, referring to her as Darcy’s wife. The owner was all that was apologetic when corrected that it was the Lord D’Alancy of Derbyshire who had recently married but Caroline practically glowed with pleasure the rest of the evening.

The situation would have been improved if Darcy had let Georgiana participate in the journey but his shy sister had begged off the trip, blaming it on the need to practice her music when in fact, both knew, the required exposure to certain parties was the real reason.

(~)

In Meryton, the town was aflutter. Mrs. Pope, the housekeeper at Netherfield, had been seen entering the butchery. Mrs. Phillip, never one to lose an opportunity for amassing gossip, had had a sudden desire to see if Mr. Hack had any new cuts of beef and found herself in conversation with Mrs. Pope. Mrs. Phillip hit gold when Mrs. Pope revealed that the master of Netherfield, Mr. Bingley, was to take up residence within the fortnight.

It took one and only one hour for the news to reach Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet, not surprisingly, was ecstatic. Jane had not been made so beautiful for no reason at all and Mrs. Bennet was quite clear that Mr. Bingley, and his four thousand a year, was the reason. Mr. Bingley had previously accepted an invitation, yes, for three courses and Mrs. Bennet was even now thinking of what menu would make Mr. Bingley more likely to propose to her Jane.

A good piece of fish won’t hurt and a ragout of venison seasoned as her mother had taught her. Hill could be counted on to make the biscuit light and fresh and she could serve them with the blackberry jam put up last year. Yes, she would provide a good meal and then see that Mr. Bingley had a little time alone with Jane. All would work out for the best.

The visit by Mr. Bingley to Longbourn occurred within a day of his return to Netherfield. Luckily Miss Bennet was in the garden thus allowing Charles an opportunity to reintroduce himself out of earshot of her mother. The two quickly scurried through re-introductions and explanations to come to an easy understanding such that an hour later it was hard to tell that Bingley had ever left.

Jane’s emotion did not know where to alight that day. Being demur, she had of course welcomed Mr. Bingley back as a neighbour. Being kind, she had listened to Mr. Bingley explain why only now he had returned. Being human, she railed internally when she discovered Caroline’s role in their separation. As a student of human nature, she could not but recognize the look in Charles’ eye and steel in his voice as he explained that now he was his own man. In all, Jane clearly discovered that the man before her had improved and while she had been unhappy being neglected, she was now so much more pleased with what she saw.

When the couple walked into the Bennet’s house, it was Mr. Bennet who first recognized the change in his daughter’s behaviour and perhaps the excessive liberties that Mr. Bingley was taking holding Jane’s hand and helping her to her seat. But if Mr. Bennet was first, Mrs. Bennet was not far behind and immediately engaged Mr. Bingley in conversation.

“You know, Mr. Bingley, you promised that you would come to dinner before you left. I promise three courses, sir. May we have you to our table tonight?”

“Mrs. Bennet”, Bingley replied though he did not take his eyes off Jane, “ I would be happy to accept for the morrow if that is possible but unfortunately, some dastardly person has already wreaked my schedule by inviting me to dine that day already and I see no way to get out of it.”

“That would work well, sir. Let me go talk with Hill to make arrangements. May I invite that …” and here the word ‘unpleasant’ came to mind but even Mrs. Bennet knew she should not insult a friend of Mr. Bingley, “… friend of yours also?

Mr. Bingley actually chuckled. Though half his mind was contemplating Jane’s ever so perfect smile, the other half still supplied the unstated adjective and he could not but agree with Mrs. Bennet’s phrasing. While he expected Darcy to have to show his head shortly to return Caroline, he didn’t know exactly when. “No, Mr. Darcy is not with me at the moment though I expect him in the bye and bye.”


	4. Windermere

Chapter 4:  Windermere

The House called Lily White was everything pleasant. The windows from the front of the house had an uninterrupted view of Lake Windermere.  The interior was light and airy with the sun sneaking playfully into many of the rooms.  The first full day there, the 24th of August, the parties simply rested and become familiar with the house.  The house servant presented an excellent breakfast and the Pemberley guests had been professionally attended to.  Mr. Darcy settled himself in the guest office and ploughed through the correspondence he had not completed before leaving Pemberley.

Caroline spent some time on her own correspondence in the mistress’s parlour as Mr. Darcy was not amenable to sharing the guest office.  Caroline’s thoughts were spent conjecturing that she would not have to write so many letters shortly, that is, once she was married as married women have so much else to do besides writing letters.  But letters, implying much more than reality, were sent this day to her closest friends detailing the delightful journey she and an ever-so-handsome Mr. Darcy had just completed.

It was on the second day that Caroline cleverly came down at  seven am, a full four hours prior to her usual descent thus catching Mr. Darcy by surprise at the breakfast table.

“Mr. Darcy.  There you are.  And so wide awake so early.  This northern air is so good for my sleep – I am so refreshed.”  Her maid would have wondered at these words, if she had heard them, given Caroline had rung for her three times during the night to build back her fire, and to find additional comforters.  – “What are your plans for us today?” she continued.

Darcy, who had not to that point thought of any plans “for us” today, slowly finished his bite of a beignet buying time.  How much of the day did he need to spend with Miss Bingley?  He hadn’t even thought on the matter as he had other concerns.  But since Miss Bingley had asked, an answer was required.

“I hope to walk over to town to see what the place has to offer. These small towns often have specialty stores where I might find something unusual for Georgiana.  I’m also told that the view from the city wharf is not uninspiring.” He hoped that exercise would discourage Caroline.

Caroline smiled.  All was going to plan.  “Then I will join you.  At what time do we leave?”

(~)

Darcy reviewed the day in frustration.  Miss Bingley had acted as if she had him on a short leash.  They had toured the town, stopping for tea not one hour into the journey as Caroline couldn’t walk a step further without refreshment.  She had affronted the shopkeeper implying that any store that did not sell chocolate macaroons didn’t need to exist.  In London, chocolate macaroons were the latest craze, and any baker …. He had been mortified that Caroline could be so shallow to think the world centred on macaroons!

She had dropped the Darcy name into every conversation, at every opportunity.  Many people knew of him and his family and now their impression was coloured by the lady who had been on his arm.  How would he ever correct that impression?  He had already placed a large order at the bakery, with generous terms, in recompense for the insult Caroline had caused.

But worse, his valet had not found the information he had demanded of him.  He had visited each of the major hotels in town and the answer was the same at each.  Could their travel have been delayed?  What if their plans had changed again?  Darcy grimaced.  He and doubt had never been amenable friends.  Oh, what could be done?

The smell of lavender from an open window soothed him as this was the scent he associated with Miss Elizabeth Bennet.  Lavender, that simple scent was enough to send Darcy’s mind spinning with possibilities.  Would she be happy to see him?  They had parted in less than friendly terms and yet, perhaps his letter; yes, his letter where he had explained all must surely have helped his cause.  But even it could have been significantly improved upon.  Why had he not poured out his heart to Elizabeth, his blessed, wonderful Elizabeth?  He would love her and care for her for all his life.  But then he realized, first he needed for her to be willing to talk to him.

Darcy’s mind played back every conversation he had had with Elizabeth, every look she had directed at him.  The ecstasy of envisioning their first kiss and intimacy that would happen only after the marriage combined with the agony of remembering his poor past behaviour and the possibility of Lizzy exiting his life made him restless half the night.

Perhaps this explains why on the second day Darcy’s plans to leave the house earlier didn’t succeed and his arrival at the breakfast table at nine in the morning found Miss Bingley there before him.  She was neatly reading a fashion book and immediately set the agenda for the day.  What was worse, the day would involve a picnic on the waterfront at Promontory Point.  She had already arranged with the staff for the event, putting them through much unnecessary work, so Darcy had no possibility to back out.

Promontory Point turned out to be beautiful.  Darcy was able to forget about his companion for a short time and just gazed at the lake in wonder. The spot was perfect, he had to give Miss Bingley credit there.  As he sat on a blanket considering the view, Miss Bingley called to him asking what she could serve him for lunch.  Looking back to ask a footman to do so instead, he found no one present but Miss Bingley.  She had dismissed the servants without him noticing!

“Mr Darcy.  We must have some conversation.  What shall we talk of?

“Do you usually talk at a picnic?”

“Yes, now why don’t I mention something about the food and you remark on the pleasure of the company?” Caroline simpered.

“I can certainly comment that the view is magnificent!”

Caroline flushed, thinking the compliment for herself, “How very kind of you, sir!”  Darcy quickly quipped back.  “Yes, the view of the lake here is quite breath-taking”, turning to hide his embarrassment that she could think he would pay her such a complement.  “Excuse me a moment, while I refresh myself.”

After confirming he was not followed, Darcy found a spot to ‘deal with the necessities’ a good distance away from their picnic.  Approaching the lake, to cleanse his hands, who should come upon him but the Gardiner party?

“Mr. Darcy!  Is this some new type of fishing that doesn’t require a rod and reel,” teased Elizabeth, who appeared slightly in advance of her relatives.

“Miss Elizabeth!” Mr Darcy exclaimed, stood, and then stared.

“Mr. Darcy.  I shall not see you tongue tied.  Gentlemen of Cambridge should be capable of simple conversation.”

“Miss Elizabeth, you are most correct.  How are you faring?  And how is your family?”

“It is a pleasure that I can report that I am quite well.  But who could not be in fine spirits given the charm of this portion of the country.  And as to my family, all are well except Jane who is only tolerably in spirits.”

“I am glad to hear of the health of the majority of your family and hope Miss Bennet feels better soon.”

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner had arrived at this point though they stood to one side so as not to impede the conversation.

“And your companions?  Would you do me the honour of introducing us?”

It was now Lizzy’s turn to be reticent.  While she could remember her aunt’s and uncle’s names easily enough, to be asked by Mr. Darcy of Pemberley with an income of ten thousand a year, to have trades people introduced to him was something out of the usual.  Perhaps he did not know her relatives’ type of employment.

“Sir, I would be happy to do so.  This is Mister Edward Gardiner, and his wife, Mrs. Margaret Gardiner.  They are my aunt and uncle on my mother’s side and live in London, that is, near Cheapside.”

Darcy was startled given the refinement he was able to discern in the look and clothing of the Gardiners but to follow Miss Elizabeth’s dictum required him to respond and interact politely with her relatives.  It was only a few minutes later when Mr. Gardiner had him laughing at a witty double entendre that Darcy realized how fortunate he was to meet this couple.  Indeed, they were delightful people he would be proud to converse with.  It would be easy to invite them into his circle of friends.

Elizabeth was also all amazed.  Not only was Mr. Darcy talking with her relatives but he was laughing with them.  What had happened to the dour man from Meryton?  Had he forgiven her for her impertinent outburst when they met last?  Well, Elizabeth’s courage rose at a challenge and thus she joined the conversation which continued a few minutes longer with Darcy inviting them back to the picnic.  Mrs. Gardiner looked quickly at Elizabeth to gauge her feelings and then quickly assented to the invite.

It was at this point that a strident scream interrupted the festive air!

(~)

Phase two of Caroline’s conquest had been developing in her mind as she waited, impatiently, for Mr. Darcy’s return.  She would be Mrs. Darcy, Mistress of Pemberley and everything necessary to make this happen was readily accessible.  She quickly stepped to the waterfront and splashed sufficient water on her décolletage until her light orange dress was quite transparent.  She stood to consider the effect and while she wasn’t well endowed, what God had given her was now clearly visible.  But as this Narcissus looked up, she slipped on a tree root and accidentally stepped into the water immersing herself to her knees and screamed.

Surprisingly, it was Mr. Gardiner who arrived first to rescue Caroline.  Darcy, while running, had fallen face first, when he looked back to see that Miss Elizabeth was okay.  Mr. Gardiner quickly introduced himself as a married man, helped Miss Bingley ashore and wrapped her in his coat.  Mrs. Gardiner was the second to arrive, as Elizabeth was somehow detained with the gentleman who had fallen, and added the picnic blanket to Miss Bingley’s shoulders hiding damage from view.

The last to arrive were Darcy and Elizabeth, Darcy with a bloody handkerchief to his forehead and Elizabeth on his arm.  Caroline’s reaction was most violent upon espying Elizabeth.  “You!” She screamed and then turned to cry on Mr. Gardiner’s shoulder only to realize that he might be related to she-who-will-not-be-named.  With her shoulders thrown back, she wrenched herself off Mr. Gardiner and demanded to be taken home.

Since the Gardiners had a carriage nearby and Darcy did not, it was decided, over Caroline’s objection, that the Gardiners would return Caroline to Lily White.  This left Darcy and Elizabeth to find their own way home.

Heaven smiled on Darcy that day as the walk home was most pleasant.  Yes, the air was clear and clean and the Lake simmered oh so pleasantly, but it was the company that made everything so brilliant.  Elizabeth at first had made him sit down so she could use one of her handkerchiefs, having dipped it in the lake, to clean his wound.  The touch of her hand was very pleasant but it was the attention she bestowed on him that he would always remember.

They talked of books and Lizzy’s travels but also of misconceptions.

“Mr. Darcy.  I must apologize.  I cannot have you think ill of me any longer.  After reading your letter in Kent, I have re-examined all of my interactions with Mr. Wickham and I now realize how naïve I was.”

“Miss Elizabeth, no apology is needed.  Wickham has been fooling people, even my most excellent father, for many years.  And did I not help Wickham’s case by the contempt I showed for all in Meryton?  It has only been through your words that I gained insight into my behaviour and realized how much I needed to improve.  I thank you for this.”

“Mr. Darcy, you take too much on yourself!  How could you have acted any other way given what had happened to your sister?”

And thus they argued back and forth and in the end, decided that each would simply accept the past and move forward afresh.

When they rendezvoused later with the Gardiner - the admirable housekeeper, Mrs Cali, having provided them with refreshments - Darcy asked “Mr. Gardiner, do you plan to be in town long?”

A small frown came over his face as he replied:  “I’m unsure of our plans at the moment.”

“Are your plans firm enough that I may invite you, in three days, to the opening of “The Taming of the Shrew” followed by dinner at Lily White?  I am sure that Miss Bingley would appreciate having an opportunity to thank you for your help today.”

Here Lizzy smiled and thought, “And to think I believed Mr. Darcy didn’t have a sense of humour!”

“I also feel I must insist given my party has usurped your first day here, with you helping us instead of enjoying yourselves.  I would feel deeply indebted to you if you do not let me correct this situation.”

Mr. Gardiner, with a devilish glance at Mrs. Gardiner, responded that in fact, it was he who was indebted to Mr. Darcy!  He had planned to go fishing later in the day and now he no longer needed to as he would never be able to land a larger fish than the one he had caught this morning!

When the laughter calmed down, Mrs. Gardiner formally accepted the invitation to the play and dinner, and the discussion turned to the Lakes, Pemberley, and travels.

(~)

That night, Darcy secured Elizabeth’s handkerchief in the wooden box his father had given him on graduation from university.  It held all of his more personal treasures.  He then locked it, hoping the smell of lavender would never dissipate.

Preparing for bed, Darcy assigned his valet two tasks.  The first was to determine the colour of the gown that Miss Elizabeth would be wearing for the play.  He knew the servants had an underground network that allowed for such information to be passed between households.  John was to prepare Darcy’s attire to best complement this colour.

The second task was to query the housekeeper on the keys and locks of the house.  Darcy was now keenly aware of Caroline’s level of scheming and had to protect himself accordingly.  A short time later, John returned with the information that Miss Bingley had borrowed the household room key for the night from the housekeeper giving some flimsy nonsense as the reason. As the two men looked at each other, John asked if he should spend the night on the couch in Mr. Darcy’s room and Darcy nodded.

It was some time after midnight that a slight rattle had John upright and answering the door before it could be opened.  In the hallway, in a very slight and revealing negligee was Miss Bingley; a Miss Bingley who was very surprised to find Darcy’s valet instead of the great man himself at the door.

“And what do you mean by this, surprising me so?” she asked as she pulled her robe around herself.

John was employed to be unflappable, was unflappable, and always would be unflappable.  “Madam, my pardon, I was sure I heard the door handle rattle and wanted to confirm the matter before asking the local locksmith to fix it.  Is there some way I could help you?”

“Well I never.  Of course I have no need for your help.  I was just … just … just on the way to the kitchen for some milk to help me sleep and fell against the door given the poor visibility.”

“I see I can be of assistance then.  Madam will find the kitchen in this direction,” said John as he pointed in the direction from which Caroline must have come.

As John closed the door, the sound of a strangled laughter could be hear from the direction of Mr. Darcy’s bed.  John simply raised his left eyebrow in response.

Even with Caroline’s shenanigans, John was up at servant hours and at the hotel where the Gardiners were staying before light.  A few simple questions, a few answers in return and he had his information.  Now the only issue was how to see that Darcy was properly attired.

_Pemberley  
Mrs. Reynolds, _

_I ask that you act with all expediency – the express rider has been told to wait for a reply.  I need the master’s aquamarine waistcoat, as found in the fourth section of Mr. Darcy’s closet, wrapped and sent immediately.  It seems that the master is to entertain a Miss Elizabeth Bennet and he has asked that his outfit match her dress in colour.  Yes, I can’t believe the request either but there is always a first and we must not disappoint.  Make sure the express rider is given a fresh horse for the return trip!_

John Dresser  
Lily White 


	5. Romance Continues

Chapter 5:  Romance Continues  
  
While Charles did not have a hostess to allow entertainment at Netherfield, he found many ways to be at the side of his angel.  The fortnightly assembly was one case in point.  He managed to surprise no one by securing both the first and the dinner dance with Jane.  The music was perhaps not up to London standards but do you think Bingley noticed?  No, he had all eyes for Jane.  Her gown, he could not remember the colour of the next day, but her shy smile when she looked at him at times was burnt into his memory.  
  
Jane tolerated much ribbing from her family about that evening.  
  
“Jane was the queen of the ball given the honour of the first dance.”  
  
“Did you see the way Mr. Bingley specifically escorted Jane out at the end of the evening and waited with us for the carriage?”  
  
“While Mr. Bingley danced with others, I was afraid for his partners as he kept his eyes on Jane.  Did he really accidentally step on Miss Goring’s toes?”  
  
“Oh Jane, I know you were made so beautiful for a reason!”  
  
What Jane remembered was how Charles danced so lightly on his feet and how handsome he looked, oh, and how he looked at her.  It was delightful and terrifying all in one.  It caused stirring in her body she had never experienced before.  She would write to Lizzy and ask for help to understand her thoughts.  In the meantime, she found the situation caused her to smile just a little more than usual.  
  
There were picnics for all the Longbourn ladies that Mr. Bingley hosted.  There were rides in his carriage where Jane and Mary showed him the roads around Meryton.  There was even a drive to the next village with Kitty to look for art supplies.  Kitty offered to do a pencil drawing of the two of them to send to Lizzy.  Bingley found the time simply sitting next to Miss Bennet exhilarating.  
  
When the weather wasn’t cooperative, he spent his time in the Longbourn parlour with the Bennets.  There was no question that he was always welcome.  He often showed up before the family had broken their fast.  
  
When the weather was downright miserable, he stomped around Netherfield alone practicing his swearing and wishing he could be just three miles distant.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  The Play  
  
Caroline had managed to twist her ankle on her night’s haunt and thus was unable to leave the house in the days up to and including the play.  Thus it was the Gardiners, Elizabeth, and Darcy who met in the lobby of the Shakespearian Royal Hall that night.  Elizabeth was draped in a pale blue dress that mirrored the colour of the lakes on a sunlit day which brought to Darcy’s mind several thoughts that gentlemen were not supposed to have.  His valet, he realized, was due a substantial bonus as somehow he had determined the exact colour of Elizabeth’s dress and had attired Darcy with a precise match.  The presence of such beauty and wealth at one time had never graced the Royal Hall ever before.  
  
Whispers of his name and fame could be heard in the theatre lobby but there were also questions of who the beauty on his arm was.  Darcy thought how much he would enjoy repeating this experience in London, showing the world his wonderful Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth conversely was petrified.  She had suddenly realized what it meant to be associated publicly with Mr. Darcy.  People, obviously of the upper circles, were looking at them.  Would the news make it back to London?  Even to the gossip columns?  ‘Mr D. of Derbyshire was seen with a country bumpkin on his arm in the Lake District ….’  And yet, for her Mr. Darcy, she would do anything.  And with a squaring of her shoulders, she beamed and smiled at him.  And people noticed.  
  
Lord Bilstrom had been watching from the refreshment table as his good friend from university, Fitzwilliam Darcy, and a couple he obviously knew entered the theatre.  But what he centred his attention on was the young lady accompanying Darcy.  Who was she?  Quickly recalling what Georgiana and Darcy’s immediate family looked like, he found no answer, which led to a very interesting question, if she was not a relative, what was the fastidious Darcy doing with such a beauty on his arm?  As Bilstrom watched, Darcy happened to bestow his dimples on Elizabeth, further piquing Bilstrom’s interest.  
  
With a need to satisfy his curiosity, Bilstrom strode over to the couple and entered into conversation with the Darcy party.  “Darcy, it’s been a while.  How are you doing?”  
  
“Bilstrom, a pleasure to see you.  Yes, it has been forever.”  
  
“So, what are you doing in my haunts?  I thought that only Pemberley held your interest.” He said as he discreetly glanced at Miss Elizabeth causing her to blush and drop her eyes to the floor.  
  
Darcy explained that he was presently vacationing at Lily White.  Would he be allowed to introduce his party?  Introductions were made though the bell then rang indicating the play would start shortly.  Making his apologies, Lord Bilstrom left the party after asking and receiving permission to send an invite to High Castle for later in the week.  
  
The box Darcy had hired was wide enough for four across and with a bit of asserting, he had managed to seat the Gardiners on one side of Elizabeth and himself on the other.  As the lights dimmed, it was fortunate that Darcy knew the play well as he had eyes only for Elizabeth.  With a slight shift of his chair, he could pretend to be looking at the stage when in fact, he could instead view her profile.  He loved the way her expressions transitioned through various emotions as the play unfolded.  Occasionally she looked his way to share an amusing thought causing his dimples to appear frequently that night.  
  
It was during the second act that Elizabeth knew she had to take action.  Her feelings toward the gentleman to her left had subtly changed.  His demeanour, his goodness, and the way he had treated her and her relatives were all to be encouraged.  With that, she dropped her program.  Darcy quickly collected it and presented it back to her with a small whisper, “For you, Miss Elizabeth” at which point she grasped his hand, not the program, and with a sparkle in her eyes whispered, “For you, Mr. Darcy”.  
  
The feeling that travelled up Darcy’s arm made him visibly shake.  But with a little movement unseen by the elders in the box, he was able to interlace his fingers with hers until the second intermission.  To say he was ecstatic was an understatement.  Elizabeth, when she looked at him thought he positively shone as brightly as the sun rising in the east.  She had achieved her objective and had learned that his heart was, in fact, still tightly engaged with her.  
  
Darcy’s coach took them all back to Lily White.  It was a difficult trip for the two lovers.  Elizabeth’s eyes darted between Darcy’s eyes and his large hands, at which point shivers travelled up her arms.  Mrs. Gardiner, who missed none of this, tried to catch her husband’s eye but he was oblivious.  They would need to have a conversation regarding her observations later that night.  She did introduce some topics into conversation - the principal actor, the beauty of the hall - all of which fell flat as Darcy and Elizabeth simply stared at each other.  
  
Darcy fought to remain in his seat despite his almost irresistible desire to jump up and sit next to Elizabeth.  At last the coach stopped and Mr. Gardiner helped his wife down leaving Darcy to do the same for Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth was sure she would have to require a long think on what happened at the theatre but for now, she was too heady to formulate clear thoughts and decided she would merely enjoy Darcy’s attention.  If a devilishly handsome gentleman, with dimples no less, who was kind and good wanted to pay attention to her, who was she to argue?  
  
Lily White had a large dining room but the table had been shortened to make an intimate dinner setting for five.  Darcy had arranged the seating with Caroline as hostess at the opposite end of the table from himself, but even that wasn’t distant enough.  The discussion started well enough, Mr Darcy and the others describing the play to Caroline but she quickly bored of not being the centre of the discussion and thus kept pivoting the discussion to different topics.  
  
“Miss Elizabeth, have you any news from Meryton?  Is there any news of the officers?”  
  
“My last letter from Jane conveyed no immediate news.”  
  
“But were you not a favourite of one of the officers?  A Mr. Wickham I believe.  You and he were such good friends,” said Caroline in a sickeningly sweet voice.  
  
“I am afraid you are mistaken.  Mr. Wickham and I were never anything more than acquaintances.  And that was before I was aware of his true personality.  Have no fear for Mr. Wickham.  I have no interest.  Do you ask in that you do?”  
  
“Of course not!” Miss Bingley replied and Elizabeth’s wit did halt Caroline from further inquiries.  
  
The conversation thus continued enjoyably though at one point, while talking of the wilds of the Lakes, Mrs. Gardiner stated “Actually, it is a bit too wild for me.”  Mr. Gardiner and Lizzy were immediately silenced.  Mr. Darcy could not help but notice and politely asked why.  With a look at her travel companions, Mrs. Gardiner stated, “Because we were robbed on the way here.”  
  
Darcy sat stunned.  His Elizabeth – and when had he started thinking of her in those terms - had been robbed.  This was unacceptable.  As he started to rise to rush off to find these villains and beat them senseless, Mr. Gardiner put a hand on his shoulder and held him in his seat.  
  
“It was not that awful, sir.  The thieves stopped us five miles back down the Old North Road.  We had started late that day due to necessary tack repairs and we had wanted to finish our trip on time, saving ourselves an extra stop.  Thus, we were travelling later than appropriate when we were approached by three men.  They took our jewellery and money, nothing that cannot be replaced though Elizabeth did lose a garnet cross given to her by her father.  We reported the crime to the local sheriff, but nothing has been recovered.”  
  
Elizabeth could tell Mr. Darcy was upset and decided to calm him.  “Really sir, it was nothing.  A simple tale to tell my children.  Everyone should have something stolen from them to add a dash of excitement to their life.”  
  
Caroline’s contribution to the conversation was that only those deserving to be robbed were.  She would never be robbed.  
  
Darcy’s thoughts were that maybe someone had stolen his heart and he would be happy to tell his children about it.  He blushed as he remembered the act of how children were begot, distracting him from thoughts on the unfortunate event.  
  
The conversation thus continued in a more subdued manner until the separation of the sexes.  
  
The men presently retired to Darcy’s office for fine wine and cigars.  Darcy had thought to skip this social tradition but actually had a question he thought was best asked of Mr. Gardiner in private.  As he poured a glass of the best whiskey he owned, he asked.  “Gardiner, you could not tell me your plans when we first met, have they now been settled?”  
  
Mr. Gardiner, in response, grimaced and confessed they were to leave Windermere shortly.  “But why?” exclaimed Mr. Darcy with a force that Mr. Gardiner knew he must remember to relate later to Margaret.  “Well, this is quite embarrassing but as you now know, we were robbed.  It is not the loss that matters so much, but instead that I have not the cash on hand to pay for a longer stay.  And yet, I am hesitant to leave as it is most unlikely that our party will ever make this trip again.”  
  
The two gentlemen drank in silence until Darcy boldly proposed a solution.  “Gardiner, you must stay at Lily White.”  
  
“Sir, that is impossible!”  
  
“But why?”  
  
“I am not some poor relative who would leach off my betters.  No, you have no obligation to host us and I cannot allow you to put yourself out.”  
  
“But sir,” Darcy pleaded, as a man in love will do many a silly thing, “… in fact I am greatly indebted to you and this invitation would allow me to make amends. It can require no imagination for you to see that I am at risk.  Risk of life and limb.  Had I not been so fortunate to meet you at Promontory Point, I might be married by now!  Please, I need your help again.  I need your protection.  Will you not show some brotherly love to one of your same sex by helping me in this hour of need?”  
  
Mr. Gardiner chuckled for Darcy had played his role well.  And if life was a stage, Mr. Gardiner had a part to play too.  “Well, sir, with your point so well made, how could I refuse?”  
  
  
_Pemberley_  
_Mrs. Reynolds,_  
  
_I so appreciated your note providing us with information on our travellers as it has made our task of providing excellent care to Mr. Darcy so much easier.  We have been somewhat less successful with Miss Bingley, as some people don’t seem to want to be pleased._  
  
_We are now told that Mr. Darcy is expanding his party.  A Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and their niece, a Miss Elizabeth Bennet, will be staying with us.  Do you know of their preferences with regards to food and lodgings that will help us make their stay more enjoyable?_  
  
_Sincerely,_  
_Mrs. Cali_  
_Lily White Housekeeper_  
  
  
(~)  
  
  
_Pemberley_  
  
_Mrs. Reynolds,_  
_Please send to Lily White as quickly as possible Tom, John, and Smitty.  Spare no expense or time.  Also send Sam and tell him to bring his weapons.  A Miss Elizabeth Bennet has been robbed and I’m interested in seeing if we can capture the guilty parties._  
  
A _lso get Landsome home from Meryton as I will be away for a while longer but may have need of him also._  
  
_Mr. Darcy_  
_Lily White House_  
_Windermere_  
  
(~)  
  
_Matlock House_  
_London_  
  
_Richard,_  
  
_I need your help, and immediately.  If I can call in any brotherly favours, please find a way here as quickly as possible.  Pemberley will provide all assistance you may request._  
_Remember Miss Elizabeth Bennet from when we were at Kent?  We are rendering her aid._  
  
_Darcy_  
_Lily White House_  
_Windermere_  
  
  
Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was Darcy’s second closest friend, after Bingley, and definitely his oldest friend.  The Fitzwilliam family and Darcy’s had always been close given Ann Darcy (nee Fitzwilliam) was Darcy’s mother.  
  
Richard had first befriended Darcy at the age of eight, Darcy being two years younger.  One summer at Pemberley, the three boys, Richard, Darcy and Wickham, had been out exploring and Wickham had “accidentally” tripped Darcy causing him to tumble down a ravine.  Wickham yelled down that he would go get help but instead had simply started walking back to Pemberley.  Richard hadn’t seen the accident but catching up to Wickham asked what had happened to Darcy.  Wickham reported that Darcy had decided to walk into town and since walking into town unescorted was forbidden, Wickham instead was returning to home.  Richard would have none of it and backtracking from their location, eventually found Darcy unable to move given a strained ankle as twilight settled.  He had scurried down the rocky hillside, had retrieved Darcy and was supporting him on his shoulder when they arrived back at Pemberley at full dark.  
  
From that point onward, the two, both of whom honoured loyalty highly, had become fast friends.  Richard had offered protection when Wickham had bulked up having reached puberty first.  In time though, Darcy’s lessons in epee, boxing, and wrestling as provided by Richard protected him.  Later in life, it was known for Darcy to make outlandish bets with Richard, both in the subject of the bets but also in their amounts, which Darcy always seemed to lose.  
  
Richard would, of course, answer Darcy’s request.


	6. High Castle

Chapter 7:  High Castle

The invitation to High Castle was made and accepted.  At the appointed day and time, the party of five boarded the Darcy coach and settled in for the half hour ride, the horses labouring the last ten minutes as the road took a decidedly uphill slant.  High Castle was perched on the top of a grassy knoll with a broad view to the east and a ravine behind.  Its grey stone facade looked quite imposing to Lizzy; Caroline found the display of wealth very satisfactory - windows and chimney pieces aplenty.

High Castle had been in the Bilstrom family for twenty and a hundred years.  Though a midsize estate returning £6000 a year, the current Lord Bilstrom had recently invested in many improvements thus making the estate most pleasant and comfortable.

The Darcy party was met at the door by Lord Bilstrom.  “Welcome to High Castle.  We’re so happy you were able to accept our invitation.”

Lady Bilstrom joined them as they entered the house and introductions were made.  The party was settled in a nicely proportioned parlour hued in a palette of greens and blues.  Splitting into groups, Caroline and Lady Bilstrom conversed pleasantly on London society while the men discussed university and Mrs. Gardiner and Elizabeth recounted their trip.

“What a nice room you have here.  I can easily imagine sitting here alternating between enjoying the view and a good book,” said Elizabeth to Lady Bilstrom during a break in the conversation.

“Yes, this parlour is my favourite as the colours and view are so striking.  I usually sit here in the afternoon since I do so enjoy the feeling of serenity it bestows.  Oh, may I serve you another cup of tea?”

Continuing their visit, all the participants found the company amiable and the bantering most enjoyable, partly because Miss Bingley was mostly quiet as she tried to memorize the layout of the room so she could impress others later with this knowledge.

When the topic of children was raised, Lady Bilstrom described her oldest.  “He’s such a good boy.  He’s mischievous but I so love him.  He’s at that age where discipline is needed but it must be applied in an appropriate manner.  Unfortunately, he is feeling a little under the weather.  He has the strangest cough.  I’ve thought to have the physician examine him next week if he does not improve.”

“With my little ones, they are always getting minor colds and coughs.  I’ve learned to listen and watch them carefully since I find acting quickly can often minimize any illness,” Mrs. Gardiner stated as she had much experience with children, having four.

“Is that so?  Would you be willing to see Master Bilstrom, may I ask your opinion on his cough?”  And with that the two ladies were out the door to visit the nursery.

As a good host, Lord Bilstrom then turned to Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bingley to include them in conversation.

“Now, I have thought long and hard Miss Elizabeth on the Bennet name, is your family related to the Winchester Bennets.”

“No, Lord Bilstrom”

“The Bennets of Leeds?”

“Actually, Lord Bilstrom, my father owns a very small estate in Hertfordshire.  We’re not connected to any Bennets of any consequence.”

“And the Gardiners?”

“They are my mother’s relatives.  They are in trade.  My uncle is in the import-export business in London.”

“Oh.”  And an embarrassing silence descended that only Caroline enjoyed.  Elizabeth could not find the right statement to convey her feelings and Darcy was trying to find a way to protect Elizabeth while understanding he was in Lord Bilstrom’s home.

The silence was ended when a maid entered the room.  Taking the tea service away she tripped, as Miss Bingley’s turban and feathers dipped into her face unexpectedly.  The tea set crashed to the floor spilling a small amount of tea on Miss Bingley’s and Miss Elizabeth’s dresses.  Lord Bilstrom left the room to get a footman to seek assistance to clean up the mess.  The maid, however, fared worse.  She fell at an odd angle such that a deep slash occurred in her right arm, the result of contact with a sharp shard of ceramic on the floor.

“Clumsy idiot.  I will have you be dismissed for this,” one of the two ladies present complained as the maid cowered on floor.

The other kinder lady was immediately at the maid’s side.  “Careful, here’s my napkin.  We need to stop the blood flow.  Mr. Darcy, please ring for help.”  Turning back to the maid, she continued, “All is okay.  We’ll get someone in here soon to take care of you.  It won’t take three minutes.  Now, what are you crying over?  Trust me, all will be well.”

“But Miss, my mother isn’t well and I can’t afford to lose my position.  We have nowhere to go.”

“Shhh.  I said all will be well.  Mr. Darcy, can you escort Miss Bingley to the housekeeper to obtain help with her dress.  With just a little water and a hot iron, it will be as good as new,” Elizabeth stated calmly while pleading with her eyes for Darcy to help.

“Of course, Miss Elizabeth.  Miss Bingley, right this way.”

With Miss Bingley out of the way, Elizabeth continued her ministration to the maid.  “Please do not worry.  Let me talk with Lady Bilstrom,” she consoled, settling the maid as she applied pressure to the napkin.

Lady Bilstrom, returning not a minute later, and at the same time as Darcy and Lord Bilstrom, surveyed the damage and took control of the situation.  This allowed time for Lord Bilstrom to chat privately with Darcy.

“Darcy, what are you thinking?  The girl has no connections and is from a ‘nothing’ estate.  She probably has no dowry!  You could have the pick of the ton.”

“David, I have not declared for her.  But, answer this for me.  Who today showed better breeding today?  Miss Bingley or Miss Elizabeth?  Which would be a better mistress to my tenants and servants?  And to me?

 

Chapter 8:  The Waterfront Trail

After Caroline’s outrageous behaviour at High Castle she kept to her room fearing that association with trade was somehow contagious.  Darcy thought to remind her of her own family’s background but then decided he should not argue with a situation that was working to his advantage.

The following days were filled with hikes and discoveries of the beauty of the land as the foursome explored the local area.  The Gardiners were unfortunately careful chaperones, giving Darcy and Elizabeth only short periods of time when they were out of earshot though always in view.  But even with these restrictions, the two lovers learned much about each other.  While it was not on every topic they agreed, they both were able to comprehend and appreciate the viewpoints of the other.  It was after a long discussion on the whimsical topic of the shapes of clouds and whether the cloud directly overhead more like a rabbit or a hare that things turned serious.

“Miss Elizabeth, you know that I have taken your words to heart.  No, please hear me out, I needed to listen to what you had to say and improved myself based on it.  My own parents had raised me with expectations to always be a Darcy and to be proud of it.  They missed that one must also be open, to understand people and to treat everyone well.

“Mr. Darcy, I have seen the changes you have made and am most proud of you for making these improvements.  For example, the flowers for Mrs. Gardiner’s birthday.  How did you know?  That you took the time to determine her birthing day and delighted her so.  She was touched.  You are the best of men.”

“You honour me, but it was the least I could do given her and her husband’s wonderful company.  By the way, do you know if Mr. Gardiner has any plans for tomorrow?”

“No, sir, he does not that I know.”

“And does Mr. Gardiner stand in good regard by Mr. Bennet?  That is, can Mr. Gardiner represent his interests?”

“I believe so Mr. Darcy.  The two have been great friends since my father’s marriage.”

Not much else was stated aloud after that, though both parties had much to ponder.

 

(~)

 

Later that day, the Pemberley stable hands and Colonel Fitzwilliam arrived.  Darcy briefed them, along with Mary the maid, on what had happened to the Gardiners during their travels and asked if they were willing to help capture these criminals.  The group’s loyalty to the Darcy family was strong and thus they all immediately agreed.

Mary and Darcy talked with the local sheriff to let it be known that Mary would be traveling that day to __shire, a town eight miles to the south of Windermere late in the afternoon with some valuables he needed transported.

Next, they secreted Sam onto the coach and hid Smitty under some canvas tarps on the top of the coach a half mile out of town.  Tom and the Colonel travelled just out of sight of the carriage on the fastest horses they could acquire in town.

With this, the trap was set.  Mile after mile was spent watching and waiting, all the while worrying about what might happen.  The tension built all the way to __shire but was swiftly released the moment the town came into view.  The thieves had not shown!

A light repast was quickly partaken and Colonel Fitzwilliam and the driver discussed staying the night vs. returning immediately.  Darcy had not been clear on how to handle this eventuality and the Colonel was interested in further discussion with him on how to proceed.  As such, the Colonel decided they all return to Windermere that night to try again the next day.

Colonel Fitzwilliam sent the coach back while he and Tom talked with the local blacksmith about one of the horse’s shoes.  It seemed something had caught under the shoe and the two had had problems removing the offending material.  Luckily, the blacksmith dealt with the problem quickly and the two were on their way not 15 minutes later.

This time, the coach’s travellers were more pensive than apprehensive, thus explaining why they were confused when, about a mile and a half out of town, they were caught unaware as they stopped for a fallen tree over the road.  They were immediately surrounded by four hefty looking men!

Mary loved to tell this part of the story and she did so frequently since she married Sam two years later and eventually had five adorable sons, each of which often insisted on hearing the story at bed time.

As the lead bandit opened the coach door, Sam was there with his gun aimed directly at the bandit’s heart, as was Mary’s.  He attitude quick changed from greed to fear.

Before the other three bandits could flee, Smitty, who had decided to ride on the coach top on the way home, jumped from the roof of the carriage knocking two to the ground.  That he broke the arm of one of them was an extra bonus.  Sam then shot the fourth man in the leg as he fled.  In all, when Colonel Fitzwilliam hurriedly rode up shortly afterwards, as he had heard gunshots, the four were ready to be tied up and piled on top of the coach.

The Colonel was seriously displeased!  He had participated in none of the action.

Later, when the bandits had been handed over to the sheriff and interrogated, it was determined that they were part of a syndicate.  Their plunder was collected in the north of England and fenced in the south to avoid detection.  This arrangement had been in place and working well for some time.  Unfortunately, the Gardiner’s property could not be retrieved as it had already been shipped south.

 

(~)

 

Mrs. Reynolds was curious.  Three letters, well four since Col. Fitzwilliam had shown her his letter, all mentioned a Miss Elizabeth.  Who was this young lady and what was her relation to Mr. Darcy?  Being the good housekeeper that she was, she knew that to provide excellent service required excellent information.  And who better to ask than a local source?

“Miss Darcy, do you have a minute to chat?”

“Of course, how can I help you?  Did Richard eat one of the cakes you had planned for dinner again before he left?”

“No, my dear.” Mrs. Reynolds chuckled, “His punishment last time was enough to remind him not to make that mistake again.  No, I need to ask about a person you might know, a Miss Elizabeth Bennet.”

“Interestingly, her name is familiar, from letters I have from my brother.  She was mentioned many times in my brother’s correspondence from his time in Hertfordshire.  Let me get my letters so we can check.”

The ladies, with the exactness of military commanders, shared their information, analysed the data, arrived at conclusions, and plotted a campaign.  “Well, I must travel to Windermere to meet this amazing woman with whom my brother is so enamoured!”  That Darcy was in love was the only reason these two intelligent ladies could deduce from the facts, “And that I have yet to meet her is unacceptable. Have my horse saddled.  I leave in an hour.”

“Yes, General,” replied Mrs. Reynolds with a proper salute.

The ladies laughed though Mrs. Reynolds then asked, “Will your brother feel it acceptable for you to travel without his consent?”

Georgiana pondered the question but shortly replied, “Most definitely not.  Yet, what am I to do?”


	7. An Express

Chapter 9:  An Express

 

Darcy wasted no time in bed that morning.  He was up at first light, shaved, bathed and shaved again. He had observed that Mr. Gardiner typically showed up for breakfast around nine am.  Thus when he descended to break fast at eight he was not surprised to find only Miss Elizabeth and Colonel Fitzwilliam at the table.

Darcy prepared himself a plate from the delectable breakfast selections and the events of the prior day were then rehashed for Elizabeth, who looked pleasingly at Mr. Darcy at all the appropriate times.  Col. Fitzwilliam would have none of it.

“Miss Elizabeth, I was told that you were an intelligent woman and yet, I am shocked.  Shocked, madam.  Where I risked life and limb to capture your ruffians, you make doe eyes only at Mr. Darcy.  Why I ask?  Do I not deserve such looks instead?”

“Colonel, while you are a pretty sight to behold …” and here Darcy glowered jealously, “… the sight of Mr. Darcy will always be more appealing to my eyes.  But worry not, here is your reward.”  And with that, she put a very platonic peck of a kiss on Richard’s cheek.

Richard, who had been born for the stage staggered from his chair and recited “A kiss, a kiss, my kingdom for a kiss.” and fell to the ground.  While Richard might have been a passable actor, Darcy was not in the mood to be an appreciative audience.  How was it that he had been unofficially courting Miss Elizabeth for so long and yet Richard had received her first kiss?  As he moved from his chair to position himself next to Miss Elizabeth, he could not be held accountable that his foot accidentally kicked Richard on his side.

“Ouch!  Well, I know when I am not wanted.  I’m off to interrogate the bandits.”  And with that Col. Fitzwilliam disappeared out the door.

Darcy helped Elizabeth back to the table.  He checked the clock.  It was only 8:15.  Exasperation!

It was then, with a witty comment on Miss Elizabeth’s tongue that fate took a cruel turn.  A footman entered the room with an express. Now expresses don’t have to be bad news.  It’s just that the bad news department pays the bulk of the express riders’ salary - glad news can be shared in an unhurried manner while bad news demands immediate attention.  And thus, the footman announced, “An express for Mr. Darcy.”

Darcy took the note and glanced at Elizabeth.  He had read far too many novels, Mrs. Radcliffe’s were among the best, to know that something awful had probably happened.  Unfortunately he was correct.

 

_Lily White House_

_Mr. Darcy,_

_It is with a great sadness that I must pass on the news that Mr. Bingley has been shot and it is uncertain that he will survive.  Knowing of your friendship, I felt his friends should be close to him at this time. He is abed at Longbourn and if you wish to visit, you would be most welcome.  Please come quickly._

_Mr. Bennet_

_Longbourn_

 

Darcy’s body reacted to the news faster than his tongue.  His face turned a deadly white so quickly that Miss Elizabeth knew she must intervene.  “Please sit, sir.” which he then did by falling into a chair.  “May I get you some wine?  Or your cousin?” she asked.  But as Darcy seemed not to hear, she took it upon herself to have a footman fetch Colonel Fitzwilliam and to pour a glass of brandy that she lifted to his lips to force him to drink.

“It cannot be.”

“What cannot be, sir?”

“I must leave.  I must leave immediately.  It is entirely my fault.  I will not let this happen.  I will not!” Darcy firmly stated.  As he pushed aside any assistance and rushed out of the room, Lizzy was more confused than ever.  What had happened?  In his haste, Darcy had left the express there on the table and Lizzy, who had excellent eyesight saw her father’s name at the bottom.  It took only a few seconds to read the entirety of it and then it was her turn to feel faint.  Luckily, the brandy was already poured and available in a glass in front of her.

Darcy in riding gear returned ten minutes later as Colonial Fitzwilliam joined them.  Details were discussed and all agreed Darcy must leave immediately given the information in the note was at least two days old.  All were concerned that Bingley may not still be alive.

For Lizzy, the situation could not have been worse.  Bingley was her friend; she would be greatly affected if he died.  But what of poor Jane?  That their happiness together had been so imminent; that Jane had sounded so extremely elated in her last letter and now that that all could be lost was too much pain for even Jane to bear.  Elizabeth felt she also must fly south, yet as a female, she knew she could not travel as quickly as Mr. Darcy and would not slow him down.

So, in the hall they bid farewell to Darcy while continuing to discuss how the Gardiner party would get Lizzy home in the shortest amount of time to comfort the dying Bingley and her sister.

It was then they heard a thump of a body that had fallen to the floor in the upper hallway.  For as important as Bingley was to Darcy and to the Bennets, to Caroline, he was an only brother.  And upon overhearing the news, Caroline had swooned.

 

Chapter 10:  Happiness Denied

 

Bingley was as happy as he could possibly imagine.  He felt that even puppies couldn’t be happier.  He had quickly fallen back into an easy manner with Jane but he now had a purpose in life.  He was making his preference very clear to Jane as well as for the others in the neighbourhood to see.  And it would be a short time, a very short time he reminded himself, before he would ask for her hand.

Charles sighed contentedly as he recalled the events of the day.  He and Jane had spent a wonderful time talking of nothings and agreeing on everything.  They had met indoor in the parlour but as the weather was nice, they had moved outside to the stone bench under the willows.  He had even been so daring as to take off his gloves and hers to hold hands.  Remembering the feel of Jane’s bare skin against his even now caused him goose bumps.  He had thought to kiss her but that was allowed only for courting couples.  Sigh! Yet he was expecting he would have that kiss tomorrow given his plans.

He had been so fascinated with everything Jane that he left his gloves out on the bench that day and had not even noticed when he rode away that night.  So, even though it was late, he had decided to return and retrieve them.  Perhaps a candle would be lit in Jane’s room and he could espy his love.  Perhaps, he would even see Jane with her hair down!  Bingley berated himself at the thought.  “How improper I am,” he said aloud but with a smile.

The trip to Longbourn was well known by the horse, which was for the best as Bingley’s mind was otherwise occupied.  So as not to disturb the family, he tied his horse at the edge of their property and walked toward the rear of the house.

The night was quite dark, it was late and the moon was only a sliver that was playing hide-and-seek with the clouds.  And yet, something wasn’t right.  As he looked closer, it seemed a ladder was leaning against the Bennet’s house reaching to one of the windows on the second floor.  Was that perhaps Jane’s room?  And now a man was starting to climb the ladder!

With adrenaline pumping, Bingley rushed over, pulled the man off the ladder and gave him his best Cambridge Fighting Club upper cut.  The man staggered and fell to the ground.  But before Bingley could continue the fight, a shot was fired.  And suddenly all of Bingley’s strength disappeared like a bird in flight.  One moment he was standing, the next he was on his knees and then on his back in the mud.  Charles’ last thought before he lost consciousness was “Would he see his angel in heaven?”

 


	8. Bingley and Darcy

Chapter 11:  Bingley and Darcy

 The sound of a far-off gunshot is one people are accustomed to in the country.  The sound of a gunshot in one’s immediate back yard - not so much.  Mr. Bennet and his man servant, Mark, were first out the door, dressed in nightclothes and boots.  The girls at the door peered out into the gloom.  “Shut that door immediately and don’t open it until I tell you!” an unusually firm Mr. Bennet shouted at his brood.

 They searched the grounds to see what was to be found, their lantern shedding feeble light in the vast space.  They moved quickly though fearfully given the situation.  A moan from the foot of a fallen ladder directed their focus to where a slightly conscious Mr. Bingley lay.  Mr. Bennet took charge.

 “Mark, ride into town.  Get the apothecary here as quickly as possible.  Move fast now.”

 And in a louder voice, “Jane, I need your help and I need it now.”

A quick examination of Bingley’s body revealed a gaping wound in his side from which blood freely ran.  Instantly Mr. Bennet had his nightcap pressed to Bingley’s side while he murmured, “Son, you won’t dare die on me!”  Jane arrived, turning white from fright at the sight of her beloved Charles.

“Jane, I need your help.  I don’t have time for you to be missish and neither does Mr. Bingley.  Hold this cap here and add your own.  We need to stop the bleeding.”

Jane felt as if she were in some far off land.  She heard her father, even understood the words he used, but somehow it was all like a dream until her father urgently voiced her name once more, “Jane!”  With that she knew she had to be strong - she had to be strong for her Charles as she stepped forward to the task.

Once the bleeding was slowed, she helped move Charles to the house. Then there were orders to Mrs. Hill for hot water and bandages as Jane removed Bingley’ shirt to access his wound.  Charles moaned as brandy was applied causing Jane’s hands to shake and yet, another part of Jane’s mind was taking in the muscles visible on Charles’ naked chest!  “Did all men’s chests look so intriguing to touch?”  And then, “How can I be so wanton at such a time?”

Jane had a moment to rest when Mr. Jones, the apothecary arrived.  She wished she could sit and cry but instead quickly tended her mother who was in hysterics and talked quietly with her sisters.  Most of them were quite groggy given the late hour though Mary and Lydia appeared to be more awake than the others.  But neither she nor the others were very helpful.

As she arrived back downstairs, she heard the end of Mr. Jones’ diagnosis. If Bingley hadn’t lost too much blood, and if he awoke, and if the wound did not fester, ….  Mr. Jones believed the bullet had missed any organs thought it had ripped a portion of Bingley’s hide off.  The scar would be frightful.  There was a chance for survival.

As Mr. Jones could provide no more assistance that night, he prepared to leave.  He would be back in the morning to reassess the situation.  Mr. Bennet asked him to delay a minute and penned a quick note that he asked Mr. Jones to post express.

With nothing else needed from Jane, she sat down next to Bingley, took his hand (given an understanding look from her father), and watched over him the rest of the night.

 

(~)

 

Darcy reached Longbourn in record time.  He immediately approached Mr. Bennet in his study.

“Is he well, what is the prognosis?  Where is he?”

“Mr. Bingley lives.  He has been in and out of consciousness given a high fever since the incident but he seems to be better now.  Mr. Jones is cautiously hopeful.”

“I hope it is not presumptuous of me, but my physician will be here later this day to look at Bingley.  He deserves the best.”

“Of course.”  And with permission requested and granted to see Bingley, Darcy was directed to his bedchamber.

Darcy was surprised to see Jane sitting alone, obviously under a large amount of stress, holding vigil over a sleeping Charles.  How could he have ever thought that Jane didn’t care for Bingley?  Darcy’s eyes sought Jane’s and the two shared a quick glance that in a flash communicated they each would do whatever was necessary to see their friend well again.  Darcy took his seat on the far side of bed.  Jane then explained what they knew about how the incident had happened and Bingley’s current state of health.

Jane then added.  “We believe that we have identified Mr. Bingley’s assailant.” Darcy’s eyes narrowed as he waited for the information.  “We’ve determined that one of the officers of the militia deserted that night and a horse was stolen from our neighbour’s estate to the south shortly after the time of the incident here.  We received a description of the man from the neighbour, which matched the deserter’s description.  The man is Mr. Wickham.”  Jane looked at Darcy with a steel he had never seen before in her.  “I am sure there is no misunderstanding here.  You will do something about this, won’t you Mr. Darcy?”

Darcy’s smirk was all that Jane needed in reply and thus, she excused herself so Darcy and Charles could have some time together.  “Please tell me if Mr. Bingley’s state changes.” she said as she left the room.

After a few minutes of silence, Darcy regained control of his anger and, holding Bingley’s hand, started talking aloud.

“Bingley, old friend.  No, old and _dearest_ friend.  You cannot do this to me!  You must not, you cannot die on me.

“When I took you under my wing your first year at Cambridge, right after your parents died, I thought I was doing you a great favour.  ‘Darcy taking a friend in trade, how ridiculous,’ everyone said.  But I quickly learned it was I who received the greater balance from our friendship.  Your compassion when my father died later that year I will never forget.  You were there for me, always helpful, guiding me through that bleak and awful time.”

He fell quiet for some time as more memories of all the good that Charles had brought to his life played through his mind.

“You know I find your persistent and unstoppable good moods sometimes absolutely annoying, but, they have improved my disposition so many times and especially many a Sunday nights.  You are a true friend.”

And Darcy bowed touching his head to Bingley’s hands.

“And how do I replay you?  I separate you from Miss Bennet.  That you know already.  But I must confess why.  You see, I had fallen in love with Miss Elizabeth when we were at Netherfield.  But for who knows what reason, I fought the attraction.  Her wit, her manners, her beauty intoxicated me and thus, I had to leave.  I could not stay in Meryton any longer.  And now I have lost that love, Miss Elizabeth’s pure love, by allowing this travesty to happen.  Why did I recall my steward from Meryton?  Why did I not warn you and Meryton about Wickham?”

Darcy sat for about an hour after his confession, his friendship with Bingley and its possible loss weighing on his mind.  It was with a shock, and immediate relief, that he felt Charles’s hand twitch followed shortly by the opening of his eyes.

“Darcy?  Is that you?  I knew you would come. I can always count on you.”

“Of course good friend, but can you forgive me?  We parted angrily.”

“Darcy, we are like family.  Of course I forgive you.  That is what family members do.”

“You relieve my soul, my brother, but, shush and rest. Let me get you some water and fetch Miss Bennet.  She will be happy to know of your improvement.”

But Jane had already entered the room, as she had not strayed far from the doorway the whole of Mr. Darcy’s confession.

 

(~)

 

The next day Mr. Darcy’s physician arrived and examined Charles in detail.  His report was much more satisfying than the apothecary’s.  Charles must be kept still and his bandage changed every four hours, but, if he stayed conscious for that day and if a fever did not reappear, he had a very good chance of a full recovery.

Jane was ecstatic and was already planning how best to speed Charles’ recovery. While convention required that she should not be allowed in his room, even with a chaperon, Mrs. Bennet had no such objection and for once Jane was glad that her mother was actively encouraging her attachment to a certain gentleman.

 

(~)

 

Two days later, Elizabeth arrived home late without the Gardiners, who had stayed in London.  Her father immediately made her aware of the details of Bingley’s situation.

“I have the words you want to hear Lizzy, Mr. Bingley is doing much better.  He sleeps often and he hasn’t been out of bed.  In a few days or so, Mr. Darcy’s physician believes we can seat him in a chair and at least have him looking out the window, though, the view there will probably be no better than the interior of the room.” Mr. Bennet chuckled to himself as he thought of the number of times he had seen Charles and Jane talking or just making puppy eyes at each other.

“He did have a bad day yesterday and we all felt it.  Jane exhausted herself making sure to take care of what needs he had but also to hold back her emotions.  This illness has been quite the trial for her.  And Mr. Darcy.  Now there’s an odd fish.  Even as Bingley improves, he sinks into a dark stupor.  He refuses to eat beyond the little we can get down him and spends all the time he can with Charles.  I’ve asked his physician to look at him but he can find nothing physically wrong with the man.  I wish I understood his situation.”

All Lizzy could think at this statement was ‘as do I!’ as Mr Bennet continued, “He has spoken only ten words in the last two days and half of those were to his valet.  I worry about him, yes I do.”

Lizzy quickly bathed and changed out of her travel clothes into something much less dusty before approaching Bingley’s bedroom.  Jane was there, reading a book, was it _Paradise Lost?_ , to Charles while Darcy sat on the far side of the bed looking intently at nothing.  Lizzy’s quiet entrance was missed by all until she placed her hand supportively on Jane’s shoulder.

Jane was exceedingly grateful to have her sister home!  Who else could she express her concerns to so easily without judgement?  That so much had happened, that so much was left to happen, and would any of what was hopefully expected to happen, all competed for time in her mind.  She turned and smiled up at Lizzy knowing all could be understood once the two off them talked.

Mr. Bingley smiled slightly and then his eye dazed back over as Morpheus claimed him back.

Mr. Darcy’s reaction, however, was the more difficult to interpret.  He distantly welcomed Miss Elizabeth and then fell back into a stupor leaving Jane to give her accounts of what had happened and how Mr. Bingley was an ideal patient.  As Jane described the shooting, Mr. Darcy visually shook and continued to shake his head over and over again to the end of Jane’s narrative.  By the end of the account, he had his forehead down on the bed, which efficiently hid his face and emotions from Lizzy.  If his thoughts had been known, the ladies could have greatly lowered his anxiety.  But without their forgiveness, his thoughts simply turned darker and darker.

‘What I have done to Bingley, I should never be excused from this.’

‘And what Elizabeth, nay, I need call her Miss Elizabeth after what I have done, must think of me.  I cannot face her knowing the displeasure she will have with me.’

‘I must leave.  I am a coward but I must leave.  Nothing will be right if I cannot at least deal with Wickham.’

And leave he did, the next day for London, without a word to the Bennets minus a short note thanking them for their hospitality.

 

(~)

 

Lizzy was heartbroken when she discovered Mr. Darcy’s departure.  Had Windermere been real or was it all a dream?  Was Mr. Darcy so extremely afraid for his friend’s health?  And yet there was so much good news with regards to his friend of late.  These were the thoughts she pondered as she went about repairing the health of the Longbourn estate.

Her mother she knew from many years’ experience how to soothe; a small glass of wine, a little bit of talking, and an afternoon of listening to her laments.  With Mrs. Bennet slightly better settled, she spent time with her three younger sisters.  It was the discussion with Lydia that resulted in the most unexpected revelations.

“Lizzy, I don’t know why there is such a big fuss about Mr. Bingley.  He looks fine to me.” Lydia confided Lizzy sat down with her.

“Lydia, how can you say that!?  He is still in bed since we need to be ever so careful that his wound doesn’t become infected again.  Jane is tending him night and day.  Please try not to be so callous.

“But Jane wants to be with Bingley and now she can be so frequently.  It is I that is most affected by these circumstances.”

“I fail to understand you, how so?”

“Well, tell no one but Mr. Wickham came to Longbourn that night so we could elope!  Is that not romantic?”  Lizzy could only stare.  When had her sister become such a narcissist?  To care about Wickham at a time like this.  Really!

But before her temper could take control of her tongue, she decided to take a different approach.

“Lydia, that is most unfortunate.  To not be apart”, she said though she thought she would gag on the thought, “from Mr. Wickham given the situation.  You must be so very sad.”

“Oh, Lizzy, I knew you would see.  Everyone has been so horribly unkind about dear Hammy.  If they only knew the truth as do you, I am sure all would be forgiven.  And I would have been the first daughter married!”

“Oh my poor dear,” said Lizzy as she took Lydia in her arms. “But is there not a chance to reunite you and your Ha-, and Mr. WIckham?  If only we knew where he was, I am sure we could arrange that he would rush here to be with you.”

Suddenly Lydia sat back and asked eagerly.  “Do you think so?  Is there still a chance for my love and me?”

“I’m sure there is a chance” Lizzy replied though in her mind she added ‘in hell’.  “Would you know where we might find Mr. Wickham?”

Lydia thought a while and then smiled.  “When Hammy was talking with the driver, I heard him mention the Two Sails Inn in London.  At the time, I knew we were going to Gretna Green and wondered why he had given this destination.  Perhaps the trip to Gretna Green takes two days?”

Lizzy rose and said they would continue their discussion later.

With a quick sprint to the Longbourn library, Mr. Bennet was given the details of his youngest’s indiscretions and a much louder and disagreeable discussion was then held between Lydia and her father.  At the end of it, Mr. Bennet banished Lydia to her room and he and his sensible daughter discussed what next had to be done.

Lizzy:  “The information is not useful to Bingley at this point.  There is no point in telling him.”

“True, But there is one who may find the information most useful, and that is Mr. Darcy.  As I understand from Jane, both he and Jane are interested in finding the guilty party and seeing reparations are made.

“Reparations?  Do you mean our Jane is looking for restitution?”

“Yes.”  And both were quiet for quite some time.

“Father, I have one request.  Please do not let Mr. Darcy know I discovered this information.”

 

_Darcy House_  
_London_

_Mr. Darcy,_

_If you were to inquire at the Two Sail Inn on Tumwater Street, you may find an acquaintance you desire to find._

_Mr. Bennet_  
_Longbourn_

_PS:  Mr. Bingley continues to make slow and positive progress._


	9. London by the Docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for the completion of the story

Chapter 12:  London by the Docks

 The author apologises but the less said about the villain at this point in the story the better.  That Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam caught him, literally with his pants down, was no great feat once his location was known.  That he was handed over to the militia and locked up for desertion, pilfering, and attempted murder was quickly handled.  That Darcy did not spare any expense or resources to see the charges were documented and that affidavits were available from the affected parties was not anything but to be expected.  And that Colonel Fitzwilliam was able to administer retribution for Ramsgate and the attempted elopement of Miss Lydia Bennet should only make the reader smile.

 The only unexpected drama came at the end of Wickham’s trial.  Wickham was unable, even given his ability to lie so convincingly, to turn events in his favour to any degree.  When the arguments concluded the only question was whether Wickham would be hanged or transported, with the default being hanging.  The judge posed the question in case anyone wanted to speak in favour of leniency, at which time Darcy pointedly walked out of the courtroom without saying a word.

  

Chapter 13:  Darcy Returns and Says Goodbye

 

Darcy returned to Longbourn from London and immediately asked for an opportunity to talk with Bingley and Mr. Bennet.  He let them know he would only be bothering them for a short time before he returned to London.  Jane and Lizzy joined the group.

 “Charles, Mr. Bennet, ladies, I have much news to report about Mr. Wickham that I think you all need to hear.  He detailed the information about the Gardiner robbery and then explained:  “We determined that Wickham and the thieves in Windermere were in cahoots.  Items were pilfered in Windermere and then shipped to Mr. Wickham here in the south where he could more easily pawn the booty.

 “I found him at the Two Sail Inn” and Darcy continued with his narrative of the trial.  “I am sure that part of his motivation was to ruin the reputation of your family, Mr. Bennet.  For you see, his militia buddies had started to get suspicious and Mr. Wickham had decided it was time to relocate his enterprise.  That was why he was on the run.  I am embarrassed to say that Lydia’s room was the target of the ladder that night.  He meant to have his fun and then leave her to her fate in London.”

With this, Lydia’s voice confidently came from the hall.  “Balderdash!  You shall not talk about my Hammy any more like this.  He is amiable and honourable and you just don’t like him.” she hollered as she marched into the room.

“Miss Lydia, I have had many experiences with Mr. Wickham.  He is dishonest and a scoundrel.”

“He said he would marry me!  He loves me.  He would never steal a thing in this life.  You are all jealous that I would be wed first.”

Darcy pulled from his pocket the garnet cross that had been given to Lizzy by her father and that had been lost to the bandits.  He asked “Then how do you explain that I was able to find this in his belongings?”  He returned the cross to Lizzy.

“You found it!” Lizzy cried with joy.  “It was all that was stolen that I have missed.”

Lydia looked at her sister and then Mr. Darcy and her defiance evaporated.  Could it be that Mr. Wickham, her charming man was really a thief?  That he actually stole Lizzy’s possession!  How else could he have had Lizzy’s cross?  Did that mean that he also hadn’t loved her?   Lydia suddenly looked and felt like a 15 year old girl who realized everything had gone wrong and started to cry.  With abundant affection, the elder sisters hugged her and walked her to her room.

Mr. Darcy finished his explanation to the men and bid them farewell.  He asked Charles to stop in at Darcy House when next he was in London and keep him abreast of his progress.  Perhaps Jane could write his correspondence given his illness and tendency toward blotches?

And with that Mr. Darcy walked out of the house, mounted his horse and began his journey to London.

 

Chapter 14:  Conflict and Resolution

 

Darcy was but at the corner of Longbourn however when he heard Lizzy, on the far side of the house say, “Mr. Darcy.  You will stop.  Now!”  Being a gentleman, of course he did.  Lizzy had had time to have long discussions with her sister on the topic of Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy and most interestingly, Mr. Darcy’s confession.  While a lady does not listen at keyholes, and doesn’t gossip about what she has heard, Jane felt this was the right time and place for sharing with Lizzy some of Mr. Darcy’s feelings. And when Lizzy added to this knowledge the sage advice (“You must be very direct with men, they are not very perceptive.”) from her good friend, Mrs. Collins, she knew she had to act.

“Do you plan to sit on top of this ridiculously high horse all day and cause me neck cramps looking up at you”?

“You know, Miss Elizabeth that I would do anything to grant you pleasure,” Darcy intoned as he jumped down from his saddle.

“They why are you running away, Mr.  Darcy? This certainly brings me no pleasure whatsoever.”

Darcy was struck dumb.  That Elizabeth may not want him to leave had never been considered.  “But I assumed, Miss Elizabeth that you would want me to leave.  How could you not when I have caused such grief to your family?  To twice now be the cause of separating Mr. Bingley from Miss Bennet.  It is unconscionable!”

“Mr. Darcy.  You take on too much.  The only villain here is Mr. Wickham.”

“I and Mr. Bingley can only thank you for the information you provided that made it possible to capture that villain.  I assume you did it for your sister.”  Mr. Bennet had let it slip that Lizzy had wormed the information out of Lydia.

“You and Mr. Bingley may thank me but I was only thinking of you when I provided the information.  I want the Mr. Darcy from Windermere back.  Could he be made present now?”

The two stared at each other.  With a worried look from his very dark eyes, Mr. Darcy tried once more to control his emotions.  No man can feel confident at a time such as this.

“Miss Elizabeth, my feelings are no different than when I was in Kent.  Nay.  They are only stronger now that I know the true measure of my love.  If your feelings are no different from when we last spoke of these things, please tell me now and I will never raise the issue again.  But if your feelings have changed …”

And Elizabeth with the largest smile on her face answered before he could say more.

“Yes.”                                                                                                 

“Yes what?” asked a confused but hopeful Darcy.

“I am sorry sir but a lady only answers a gentleman’s question in this case.  Do you not have a question to ask where you desire a positive response?”

 

Epilogue

 

The Bingleys and Darcys departed from the wedding feast mid-afternoon ten weeks and two days hence.  The wedding had been set later than any of the parties had desired but all had desired Mr. Bingley to be able to enjoy his wedding without having to remain seated throughout!  It goes without saying that the feast had been the high point of Mrs. Bennet’s life.  Two, yes two daughters married on the same day and no hedgerows to fear in the future.

The Matlocks, Darcy’s mother’s family, including Colonel Fitzwilliam had visited Netherfield for a fortnight prior to the wedding and had instantly become enamoured of both brides.  Lady Matlock was already planning how best to introduce Elizabeth to the ton.

Georgianna had cried when her brother told her he was to be wed.  She had wanted a sister and had instead gained five.  Could anyone be so happy?  Elizabeth and she would become the best of sisters.  Yet it was she and Kitty, now referred to as Catherine, who had become closest and Catherine had already been invited to Pemberley for the following summer.

The Bingleys were off to Netherfield.  They would hold that estate’s title for only seven months before Elm Lane manor became available a mere 15 miles from Pemberley.  The distance between Netherfield and Longbourn had been too near allowing far too many family visits and Jane had missed her favourite sister at Pemberley.  With such a short distance to travel between the great estates, the two sisters and new brothers were able to see each other frequently and to raise their four boys and five girls almost as one extended family.

The future of the Mr. Fitzwilliam and Mrs. Elizabeth Fitzwilliam Darcy’s is another tale to tell but in another story than this one.  Though, the reader must be made aware the Darcy’s had planned to spend their wedding night in London but made it only half way there before stopping at a local inn for the night.  The author leaves the reason for this change in plans to the imagination of the reader.

The end.

 Copyrighted by the author.

 


End file.
